Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style)
The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Kellia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Rilana Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Princess Tilana Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Dizzy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Dizzy.png|Dizzy as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:The Looney Tunes Cartoons All Rights Reserved Hudson 35 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG